<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losses by Wildlazyness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734742">Losses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildlazyness/pseuds/Wildlazyness'>Wildlazyness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Challenger Leon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Kissing, Leon throws a tantrum, M/M, One Kiss, Raihan comforts him like the good boy he is, To the Point of Exhaustion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:46:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildlazyness/pseuds/Wildlazyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon loses his first match in over ten years. He doesn't take it well.</p><p>There isn't much plot here, just a bunch of sad boi and comforting.</p><p>There is mention of blood. But it's only once and it's easy to miss.</p><p>Takes place before part 1. Was written after part 1. I'll rearrange them later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Challenger Leon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Losses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello to part 2 (part 1? Idk man) of my dumpster fire. </p><p>I think I tried a bit harder on this one than other one, but I don't think it turned out as good.  </p><p>:) enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's never lost before.<br/>
And now he has.<br/>
Leon watched in slow motion as Krymson went down for the first time in ten years as his champion title slipped away from him. He looked at the young girl before him, Gloria. Leon remembered his younger brother was friends with her. He met her eyes and realized they were both thinking the same thing, What just happened?<br/>
Leon came out of his daze when loud cheering filled his brain. He couldn't hear the commentary very well, but he was certain it was about having a new champion or something. He had to put on a fake smile.<br/>
Leon met Gloria in the middle of the pitch and shook her hand. He gave her loud congratulations and did his signature pose for the crowd. It took all his strength to not run when he went back to the locker room.<br/>
When the door was closed behind him, Leon leaned against it and let out his breath. Then he let in another and screamed. He threw the dirty cape in his hand as hard as he could and kicked the bench in front of him. He punched and shoved at the lockers and screamed some more. Leon was vaguely aware of the sting of a few broken knuckles, but he only felt his hot tears flooding his face.<br/>
Leon just kept punching and kicking and screaming until, finally, he collapsed on the ground. He buried his face in his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. His fists were wet with blood, but he didn't care. He let out loud sobs as he just rocked himself.<br/>
He felt someone sit next to him and drape him in his own cape. Then he felt a hand on his back. He leaned into their side without thinking and wept into their shirt. He could tell it was Raihan based off of smell. Raihan had a unique smell. Almost like mud and rain. He never showered after matches, in favor of waiting until he got home.<br/>
Leon didn't calm down for another few minutes. Raihan didn't say anything. He just rubbed Leon's back until he noticed he was asleep. Raihan smiled a bit and picked his rival up, cape and all. Thank god for fitness. Raihan thought to himself. He opened up the secret back door to the locker room and took Leon out. He didn't want to see the damage done by the, now former, champion. He was honestly afraid to. He got an idea though.<br/>
"Rotom," Raihan whispered. He didn't want to wake the man in his arms. He felt his phone slide out of his pocket and float up to meet his eye level. It beeped at him, ready to receive orders. "I want you to take a few pictures of the mess inside." The phone beeped again and zoomed off.<br/>
When it came back a moment later, Raihan turned his head away. "Don't show me. I'm not gonna be ready to see it until later."<br/>
This time, the phone changed. Raihan could see the actual Rotom inside. It almost looked sad.<br/>
"Now, I want you to book a Corviknight Taxi home. Tell them I don't want anyone to know about," he awkwardly shifted Leon in his arms, "this. Got it? After you're done, you can go back inside my pocket." Raihan watched the phone jump up a bit in understanding.<br/>
He was always glad to talk to his Rotom, even if it was just to ask it to do stuff. He couldn't hold a conversation with it, but he liked to watch it work. His favorite part of his day was always feeding it.<br/>
Raihan got pulled from his thoughts by the sound of flapping wings. He wasn't close enough to get caught up in the turbulence, but he did have to walk a bit faster to make sure he didn't miss his cab.<br/>
Raihan peaked around, making sure no one could see him carrying Leon. When he was sure the coast was clear, he darted out to meet the Corviknight and its pilot.<br/>
"Is that the-" the trainer started. Raihan cut her off with a hard shush. "Oh right, you wanted to be discreet. Sorry about that." She opened the door to the cage to help Raihan get Leon inside it. Manoeuvring his legs was kind of difficult, being as they were both so tall. Raihan stretched one of his legs into the cage, bending down so he wouldn't hit his head. He placed Leon in the seat beside him and brought the rest of his body into the cage.<br/>
Leon was not a light sleeper, Raihan discovered. Wrestling with a seat belt after trying to squeeze him into the tiny seat was proof enough. Finally he could give his arms a break. His rotom phone slid out of his pocket once more and took a photo of his sleeping friend. He felt his chest stir when he saw it. Leon's lips were parted slightly. Dried tears stained his flawless skin. His long eyelashes stuck together against his high cheekbones. His violet bangs rested on his scrunched eyebrows. Even in sleep he was worried about his next move.<br/>
Raihan reached out to touch his face, just a slight brush. His fingers skimmed across the rough edge of Leon's groomed facial hair.<br/>
Being champion required looking good. And Leon did it well.<br/>
Until now.<br/>
"So what brings you to Wyndon? I'm guessing the Champion Cup right?" The Corviknight trainer started. Raihan pulled his hand away, afraid to be caught touching his friend. "That was some match, wouldn't you say? I never would have guessed-"<br/>
"This is very kind of you to try to fill the silence, but I'm afraid the man in question is trying to sleep. I wouldn't want to wake him," Raihan sounded colder than usual. “Sorry, that was rude. Point is, he didn’t take it well. I’d like to ask if this stays between us.”<br/>
“O-Of course! Sorry for prying!”<br/>
They rode the rest of the way to Hammerlocke in complete silence. Raihan paid his taxi fee and left the cage. Getting Leon out of the cab wasn’t as difficult as getting him in. He smiled at the cabby and walked away. He felt Leon stir in his arms and blushed.<br/>
“How long have you been awake?” he asked. Leon looked up at him through his long eyelashes. His golden eyes reflected sadly in the moonlight.<br/>
“Not long. I think I felt wind in my face or something, but I didn't really feel awake until we landed. I don’t feel very great.” Leon wrapped his arm around Raihan’s shoulders and extended his legs. Raihan gently set his feet on the ground and placed his own arm around his waist.<br/>
"Your first loss in over ten years… I don't know how you managed to keep a smile on the field." Raihan gave his rival a weak nudge to get him walking. "I don't think you should be alone tonight. I think I'm going to fix up your hands and make you dinner. After that, it's whatever you want or need. You can stay in my bed, I'll take the couch. Is that okay?"<br/>
"Uh, yeah. Sure. Okay." Leon trudged forward. He let Raihan lead the way to the apartment. Leon recalled the events in his stadium and cried again. It wasn't anywhere near as heavy as in the locker room, but tears were falling nonetheless. He really didn't know how to handle losing. Leon buried his face in his friend's shoulder when they stopped in front of a door. Raihan rubbed his hand against Leon's side. Yeah, he needed some rest.<br/>
Raihan whistled to get Rotom's attention. He watched it bob in front of him, ready to receive orders once more. He reached out to grab the phone with his free hand. He didn't want it suspended in the air for this.<br/>
"I know I don't ask you to do this a lot, but could you leave the phone for a second?" Raihan questioned. He felt his phone jump in understanding in his hands and grow hot. He remembered to keep his finger away from the port where Rotom lived so it could get out. He looked up from his phone and saw the pokemon in front of him.<br/>
Rotom was a small round creature with a plasma-based body. Its tiny orange body mass was spherical with a long spike-shaped antenna atop its head and had a small, round orb on its underside. It glowed with an aura of bluish plasma, with lightning bolts on either side of its lower body. Raihan never got used to seeing his little ghost friend when it left the phone.<br/>
"Can you unlock the front door?" He smiled at it. It just glared at him and buzzed. "I can't really reach my keys right now." Raihan watched his Rotom roll its eyes and fly into the lock. With a click, and an annoyed buzz, the door swung open with Rotom exiting just behind it. Raihan made a mental note to pick up some extra treats for it later.<br/>
"Thanks 'tom. You're the best," Leon stuttered. He knew his own Rotom would never have done it for him. He was grateful Raihan was so close to it. He was grateful for Raihan. "You are too Rai. I couldn't have asked for a better rival." Leon released Raihan and nearly fell. His legs were really weak. He leaned on the wall and stumbled his way forward.<br/>
Raihan didn't want to let him walk by himself, but whatever Leon wanted was what he got right now. And right now he wanted to walk. So Raihan just kept a close eye on him and didn't stray too far. Ready to catch should he fall.<br/>
"Just sit down over there. I'll get my first aid kit. Hopefully you won't need stitches," Raihan waited until Leon was firmly on the couch to walk away. "Take off your shoes. Your feet are probably swollen."<br/>
"Why are you taking such good care of me?" Leon's words made Raihan stop in his tracks. "Shouldn't you concern yourself with the new champion? She's your rival now." Leon felt a third round of tears sting his eyes. His gaze dropped to his lap. He didn't want to admit to loving Raihan's friendship as much as he did. Losing it would hurt more than losing his champion title. He heard Raihan walk away once more only to return with a small white box. Leon felt his chin get tugged upwards.<br/>
"You're my rival Lee. And my best friend. You know that. That's not going to change just because you lost one time. I'm taking care of you because you're human and you need it right now. You need me right now. I'm not leaving you behind." Raihan cupped his hand on Leon's cheek gently. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute. Clear blue meeting golden. Leon felt his breath catch in his throat at the intimacy. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in, closing the distance between him and his friend. Just before connecting though, he paused.<br/>
"I-Is this…?" Leon stuttered out. He couldn't finish his sentence. His face heat up at the thought of it.<br/>
"Yeah," Raihan whispered. His eyes closed as he felt a pair of lips touch his. They were soft and slow. Leon's facial hair scratched against Raihan's chin. He liked it. Raihan carefully pulled Leon closer. He felt arms snake around his torso and tug him onto the couch.<br/>
Raihan blushed as he noticed how he was positioned. Leon was underneath him with one of his knees between Raihan's legs. The two of them were crunched up a bit because they were so tall. He felt a tongue on his lower lip, asking without words for entry.<br/>
"Wait," Raihan pulled his mouth away from Leon's. He felt breathless. "Let's get you fixed and fed. Then we can continue, uh, this. You're probably exhausted."<br/>
Leon blushed harder below him. "Oh. O-Of course." He did feel tired. But he didn't want to stop. "Thank you, Raihan."<br/>
Raihan placed one more soft kiss on his forehead before standing up. He picked up his discarded white box. Raihan squatted in front of his friend and took his hands.<br/>
"I'll fix you. Don't worry."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>